Motor vehicle accidents account for more deaths than all natural disasters combined. In fact, in the United States the chances of being injured in a motor vehicle accident is better than one in a thousand (1:1000) in any year. However, not all motor vehicle accidents occur while driving.
It is all too often we hear or read about a motor vehicle striking a disabled vehicle on the side of a road or highway. Such accidents often have disastrous results for not only the passengers in the oncoming vehicle, but for those in the broken down vehicle as well. While emergency flashers help somewhat in this situation, they are often not bright enough to alert oncoming drivers to the possible dangers. Emergency response personnel often use road flares to help in this matter. While such flares are certainly bright enough, they do suffer from several disadvantages. First, their small size makes them difficult to find in a crowded trunk. Secondly, their somewhat fragile nature makes them prone to physical and/or water damage. Thirdly, when lit and deployed, they may tend to roll away, thus negating their effectiveness. Finally, should they roll to the side of the road they can catch adjacent grass areas on fire, thus greatly escalating the severity of the emergency situation. Accordingly, a need exists for a means by which road flares can be carried, stored, and deployed in a manner that eradicates the disadvantages listed above. The development of the present invention fulfills this need.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,191,729 filed by DeGroat discloses a flare carrier and support. This patent does not appear to disclose a tubular container capable of maintaining a flare nor does it appear to disclose a sliding mechanism for extending the flare out of the tubular member.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,245 filed by Graves and Dahlberg discloses a traffic control flare holder that is attachable to a traffic cone. This patent does not appear to disclose a flare case and stand that is freestanding nor does it disclose a tubular container capable of maintaining a flare and possessing a sliding mechanism for extending a flare out of the tubular member.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,502,343 filed by Cheng discloses an emergency rescue device that launches flares for rescue purposes. This patent does not appear to disclose a flare case and stand that will maintain and support activated roadside flares.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,522 filed by Ingoldt discloses a magazine for road flares. This patent does not appear to disclose a tubular container capable of maintaining a flare nor does it appear to disclose a sliding mechanism for extending the flare out of the tubular member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,422 filed by Tiffany discloses a stackable flare base. This patent does not appear to disclose a This patent does not appear to disclose a flare case and stand that possesses a tubular container capable of maintaining a flare nor does it appear to disclose a sliding mechanism for extending the flare out of the tubular member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,923 filed by discloses a subdivided flare-holding container. This patent does not appear to disclose a flare case and stand that is capable of maintaining and supporting an activated flare.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,934 filed by Schaefer discloses an apparatus for setting safety flares. This patent does not appear to disclose a flare case and stand that possesses a tubular container capable of maintaining a flare nor does it appear to disclose a sliding mechanism for extending the flare out of the tubular member.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,220,407 filed by joss discloses a container for signal flares. This patent does not appear to disclose a flare case and stand that possesses a tubular container capable of maintaining a flare nor does it appear to disclose a sliding mechanism for extending the flare out of the tubular member.
The prior art appears to disclose various apparatus that contain flares and are capable of maintaining and supporting activated flares. The prior art does not appear to disclose a flare case and stand that possesses a tubular container capable of maintaining a flare nor does the prior art appear to disclose a sliding mechanism for extending the flare out of the tubular member.